Colonel.EXE
Colonel.EXE, a NetNavi, and his operator Baryl (Barrel), a Netopian ("Ameropean") official battler, were introduced as a duo that formed an elite team to stop Nebula in Mega Man Battle Network 5. He is based on Colonel from Mega Man X4, and is the second Mega Man X series-based NetNavi. Background Colonel is a powerful NetNavi who fights for the good of justice and is the leader of Team Colonel. Colonel fought MegaMan only to test him. Later, Baryl asked Lan to join Team Colonel in order to battle the "Dark Chip Syndicate", Nebula. Lan agreed when he heard that his father was kidnapped. And just like ProtoMan, Colonel was captured and turned into a Darkloid by Dr. Regal. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 5 Colonel is the leader of Team Colonel. He and Baryl test Lan and MegaMan and ask them to join the team. After that they fight against Nebula and recruit new members. Mega Man Battle Network 6 Colonel was revealed to be working for WWW. Colonel's personality dramatically changed, and all he cared about was doing his job, even if it meant having to delete anyone in his path. After losing to Lan and MegaMan, Baryl decided to help them stop Dr. Wily. It was later revealed that Dr. Wily created Colonel as the perfect Navi (strong, smart, fast, and kind; in addition, Colonel possessed a weapons control program). When Baryl's father went to war, he left Baryl in Wily's care. Wily soon forgot about his thoughts for revenge and raised Baryl as his own. But, Wily's revenge against net society returned when he learned that Baryl's father was killed in battle. Wily then removed Colonel's kindness and weapon control program, making him a military Navi and used the programs to create Iris, Colonel's younger sister. Wily soon made a program that would cause Colonel and Iris to explode if they were to ever merge again. Wily's plan was to build two giant CopyBots in order to contain the Cybeasts, Gregar and Falzar. Iris decides to help MegaMan and Colonel to defeat the two Cybeasts. After a very intense battle, Colonel and Iris defeat one of the Cybeasts, but the other Cybeast took over MegaMan again. Colonel and Iris were still injured from their last battle, so in desperation, Colonel and Iris fused together and separated the Cybeast from MegaMan's body. With parting words, Colonel self-destructed, destroying the Cybeast at the cost of their own lives. This caused Wily's kindness to return. 20 years later, Wily created two incarnations of Colonel and Iris. Colonel is a system that finds and deletes viruses and criminals on the net. Iris is a system that finds and repairs any damage done to the net. With these two systems, the net was able to grow in leaps and bounds. Anime Rockman.EXE Stream Colonel appears in ''Stream by traveling to the present day via the Past Tunnel. He also freezes BubbleMan.EXE in the past to stop him from changing the future. ''Rockman.EXE Beast Colonel.EXE.]] In ''Beast, Colonel and Baryl have parallel versions of themselves. Prior to Netto and group's entrance to Beyondard, Baryl asked the Hikari Tadashi of Beyondard to remove all emotional data from Colonel to make sure that Colonel does as told without hesitation. However, the emotional data was saved in the form of Iris instead of being scrapped. Colonel is later infected with Beast Factors by Greigar and becomes one of his minions. When he appears at the Dimensional Area Research Facility, he injures Baryl and is stopped by Iris. Before he disappears, he releases several Screen Divides in a frenzy state. He is later seen leading soldiers and battles against Rockman, Blues, and SearchMan. During the fight Greigar appears. He Beasts Out and chases after Netto, Iris, and Trill. He is intercepted by Baryl and SlashMan, who he deals with rather quickly. He is later cured of the Beast Factor by Iris. Afterwards, Colonel utilizes a copyroid and invades the Wily Research Center via group cables at Baryl's request. He then destroys the Dimensional Area Generators along with himself. In episode three of Beast+, a poster of him appears in the video game in front of the chip shop. Manga History Colonel first appear in volume 9 along with TomahawkMan after MegaMan, SearchMan, and ProtoMan defeated MegaMan DS. He uses Giga Freeze to destroy all Darkloids along with the Dark Space in a swift second. He then visits MegaMan and ProtoMan, who were in the middle of a check-up, so that he could order MegaMan to fight TomahawkMan so he could witness the power of Double Soul. After MegaMan easily defeated TomahawkMan, Colonel tells MegaMan that he will be imprisoned in Netopia prison, but MegaMan escaped with ProtoMan's help. He is seen again discussing with the higher-ups of Netopia, fearing that MegaMan's Double Soul ability may lead to a fusion with Bass which could become a greater threat to the world and therefore, MegaMan must not be allowed to have a contact with Bass, while realizing that something has happened between MegaMan and Bass to make them more than just common enemies. When MegaMan reached Netopia and went in hiding, Colonel and Baryl are ordered to stand by and instead, the operation to capture MegaMan is handed to Dr. Regal and his group. Realizing that Regal is a traitor and has added Darkloids within the Netopia Navies, Colonel orders TomahawkMan, who was with MegaMan, to protect him from CloudMan who intends to capture him. After defeating CloudMan, MegaMan is taken to Netopia base and is imprisoned. Bass frees MegaMan from his prison, which Colonel has expected and attacks Bass to avenge Serenade. It is revealed that Colonel was good friends with Serenade, which explains why Colonel is unable to trust MegaMan who has formed a bond with Bass, since Bass was the Navi who had killed Serenade. However, MegaMan helps Colonel, due to realizing that he is not the real Bass, but an impostor. Chasing CosmoMan away, MegaMan finally earned Colonel's trust and is allowed to take part on the battle against Nebula. Colonel briefly became Lan's bodyguard when Lan entered the Cyberworld to retrieve MegaMan who had been consumed by the darkness. When the Netopia finally finds the core base of Nebula, Colonel is the only one to survive and reached the front line facing against Nebula Grey, while the others are destroyed or retreated. Bass unexpectedly appears and attacks Nebula Grey. Colonel intended to avenge Serenade, but Baryl reminds him that defeating Nebula Grey comes first. Reluctantly, Colonel, followed by MegaMan and the others, join forces with Bass to fight Nebula Grey, but Nebula Grey has grown too powerful for them, leaving only himself, MegaMan, and Bass to fight. He prevents MegaMan from persuing Double Soul with Bass, warning him of the danger while ignoring MegaMan's protest. This eventually fails when MegaMan sacrificed himself to save Bass, prompting Bass to absorb him to prevent deletion. Once realizing that he could trust Bass Cross MegaMan to defeat Nebula Grey after witnessing him holding his attack to avoid killing ProtoMan and the others, he defends and open a path for Bass Cross MegaMan to finish Nebula Grey. After Nebula Grey is defeated, he and Baryl discuss that MegaMan's Double Soul has awakened a dangerous beast, starting their true mission. He, and some of the Netopia Navis under him, participates in the battle initiated by Iris to determine who is the strongest Navi that will be entrusted with the legendary program. He and his three Navi subordinates defeated the other Navis and then confronts MegaMan, the only Navi left that they have not defeated. MegaMan easily defeated them with the help of the souls of ProtoMan, SearchMan, and TomahawkMan inside him. Colonel gives MegaMan his Navi Mark and reveals that Iris is his sister and the legendary program itself. He and Iris used to be one program that split into two; while Iris stayed in the Underground to watch over the Cyber Beasts, Colonel searches for the strongest Navi that could be entrusted with the legendary program. After entrusting MegaMan with his sister, Colonel lost his power and remained in Underground until MegaMan defeats the Cyber Beasts. Abilities Attacks Colonel has several very effective attacks available in Mega Man Battle Network 5 and 6. He is also one of the most powerful NetNavis in the Mega Man Battle Network series. *'Screen Divide': Colonel uses his Screen Divide, a powerful diagonal slash usually cutting across the centre of the players area. *'Screen Divide -V-': Colonel uses his Screen Divide in a powerful V-form centred at the centre of the players area. *'Crack Out': Colonel will break one of the players panels (or crack it, if the player is currently standing on it). *'Colonel Army': Colonel drops a few Rock Cubes. If the player moves in front of the Cube, a soldier appears and either uses a sword or fires a gun. In BN6, Colonel summons the gun soldiers only; one in Basic and SP versions and two in RV version. In BN5, later versions may try to trick the player using damaging obstacles like TimeBomb, Vdoll, and Guardian. MMBN 5 Exclusive *'Colonel Cannon': Colonel will pull out his cannon and fire it. If it connects, it will push the player to the back of your area; if it doesn't, it will hit the back row in a wide sword-esque range. *'Blind Rain Shower': Colonel will throw his cape at the player. If it connects, he will move up and slash four times. MMBN 6 Exclusive *'Neo Screen Divide': Colonel uses his Screen Divide this time in a much more powerful Z-formation (an obvious tribute to his original rival, Zero) centered at the center of the players area. *'Induct Missile': Colonel fires three missiles into the air, and they rain down onto the players area, cracking the panels they hit. This attack is fire-attributed. *'Aspire Break': Colonel will throw his cape at the player. If it connects, the screen will go black, and Colonel pulls off a slash across the screen. While it appears to instantly kill, in reality it does a fixed amount of damage, just that the AI is programmed to only use the attack when the player's HP is lower than the damage it can do. Barriers can block this attack, and Undershirt allows the player to survive it. Double Soul MegaMan receives the Colonel Soul after Colonel is rescued from his Dark Soul. MegaMan must sacrifice an obstacle chip in order to perform Colonel Soul. With Colonel Soul, MegaMan's MegaBuster is replaced with a sword and his charged shot becomes ScreenDivide. Any obstacle chip used becomes a ColonelArmy soldier that attacks any nearby enemies. MegaMan can replace his sword with any non-elemental attack chips that doesn't freeze time and can be used as a charged shot. Once a non-elemental chip is equipped to MegaMan as a permanent charge shot, it cannot be used again until the end of the battle. Battle Chips Colonel is a Navi Chip that summons Colonel to attack. Colonel Force (カーネルフォース, ColForce) summons soldiers from the Colonel Army attack in open panels. Cross Divide (クロスディバイド, CrossDiv) performs a cross shaped slice. Leaders Raid (リーダーズレイド, LeaderR) is a Battle Chip from Mega Man Battle Network 5 Double Team DS that summons both ProtoMan and Colonel. ProtoMan moves to the closest enemy to attack and is followed by Colonel attacking with Cross Divide. ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' Team Colonel only. Secret class in Team ProtoMan. ''Mega Man Battle Network 6'' *200 initially, 300 is the max power achieved by S-ranking ColonelSP in under 10 seconds. Gallery MMBN5DS Colonel.png|''Mega Man Battle Network 5: Double Team DS'' artwork. Colonel concept art.png|Concept art of Colonel. Colonel.EXE - Sketch.jpg|Colonel.EXE anime sketch #1. Colonel.EXE - Sketch 2.jpg|Colonel sketch #2. Colonel.EXE - Sketch 3.jpg|Colonel sketch #3. Colonel.EXE - Sketch 4.jpg|Colonel sketch #4. Videos Mega Man Battle Network 5 Double Team DS vs. Colonel EXE|Colonel.EXE (1st battle) in Mega Man Battle Network 5 Double Team DS Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Mega Man Battle Network 5 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 6 bosses Category:NetNavis based on characters from the X series Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis Category:WWW Category:Obstacle-type NetNavis Category:Deceased Category:Characters voiced by Tommy James